Hikikomori
by VannuroRB
Summary: Now alone after the death of his mother, Yami has to now face being on his own for the rest of his life. That was what he thought, at least, until he takes in a lodger by chance.
1. Chapter 1

Now, before I start this story, I have a, well, a kind of disclaimer I suppose.

I mean no offense to anyone. I'm trying not to stereotype or say that certain things link to certain people and whatnot, it's just part of the story and stuff. I only want to show support in some format or the other, and that's usually with fictional stories.

Sorry I'm so lame! Haha!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-A Search Among The Stars<p>

He figured he was what was called a Hikikomori.

In general knowledge, a Hikikomori was someone who withdrew from society, often shutting themselves in their rooms and not coming out for extended periods of time. That was exactly how Yami would describe himself.

Ever since he was young, he always had a problem with other people, but everyone passed it off as shyness. Even he did. Of course, it did not help when the other children decided to tease him, using his often present silence as a reason to bully him, and furthering his wish to detach from the strangers around him.

In hindsight, he felt that he should have told one of his parents, but at the time, he went against his better judgement. His mother had always been overprotective of him, so the thought of telling her anything that could give the risk of her doing something drastic was always something Yami avoided. And his father, a busy salaryman, was always expecting Yami to live up to the tradition of working hard and keeping his head held high, the last person Yami expected to give caring advice.

By the time Yami had graduated from junior high, and was expecting to take a high school exam, was when it finally started to manifest in greater degrees. Though he took the exam, he hardly attended school, often preferring to shut himself in his room rather than facing the ordeal of the outside world—including his parents at times.

When they realised that there was a problem with Yami, that was when the arguing began. His father, still adamant about Yami filling the social norm of what a boy his age should be, could not fathom why Yami avoided school, and tried to blame it on several reasons, including Yami's mother's way of raising him. His mother, thankfully, was on his side. Though she did not fully understand it herself, she valued her son, and tried to make every excuse and reason to let him do what he wished. After a few months of arguing between the two, Yami's father finally reached the limit, and gave his wife an option; her husband or her son.

She chose her son.

Shortly afterwards, Yami's father left for a supposed better life, and never came back.

The thought that he caused his parents breakup only sunk him further into guilt and self-loathe. But no matter what he thought, even if he never expressed it, his mother would always remind him that she was there for him, and that he had nothing to fear about.

To look after Yami, his mother took up work to provide for an income, and to support her son. Seeing how hard his mother worked stung deep, wishing he could help in some way, preferably a job of his own to provide extra. But having been cooped up in his home for several years made it hard, dreading and fearing taking any step outside his home at all. He had to live with the burden of being a nuisance to his mother.

Yami lived his school years out at his home, and into his twenties, relying on his mother to support him for everyday needs. Though hating the idea of using his mother as a means to survive, he was happy to stay at home, away from the outside world he had grown to dislike over the years.

Then, six months before, his mother fell ill, and subsequently died.

A funeral was held, but Yami did not attend, too worried about what his other relatives, whom he had not seen much of his life, would think about him. But by the time the funeral had started, Yami came to the conclusion his relatives would think little of him for not attending, but it was too late to change his mind.

Now alone at home, Yami dealt with a pool of mixed emotions. Mourning for the loss of his mother, Yami now had the fear of a lone survival, and being alone only fuelled it further. Though he inherited the house and some money from his mother, he knew that sooner or later it would run out, and that thought terrified him. What would happen to him if he could not afford to stay in his home? He was certain that his father would not take him in—not that he particularly wanted to be with him anyway—and there was no one else he could rely on, so being homeless was his only option. And if he reached that point, he knew it was the lowest of the low, and there would be no hope for him then.

Despite that fear being prevalent, there was nothing he could to avoid that future, so waited for it to come around sooner or later.

Hearing an owl outside the window, Yami opened his eyes, waking himself from his slumber. His head was rested on the table, the heater underneath warming his legs from the chilly October day. Though the living room was dark from the late hour of the night, he could make out the small shrine of his mother in the faint moonlight coming through the window. The doors to it were open, allowing the picture to reflect some of the light back, almost hiding his mother behind the sheen of light.

After staring for a few more moments, Yami finally lifted himself off of the table, and looked to the clock to check the time. It happened to be a few minutes past midnight. With a groan, Yami rubbed his head lightly, trying to recall what he had been doing before he fell asleep. Not that he found it important, but it would fill in the gap of his memory before falling asleep.

Deciding that his bed would be more comfortable, Yami leaned underneath the table to turn the heater off, and stand up so the blanket fell from his legs. Stretching his arms as he walked, Yami shut the shrine doors and walked around to check if the doors were still locked. Once coming to the front door, Yami stopped, staring at the wood while his hand hung loosely on the handle.

It had been six months since his mother died. He had not heard from his father, or any other family relative, so he presumed that they did not want to talk to him. They did not even tell him where his mother was buried. The town had a graveyard, he knew that much, but he had no reason to visit beforehand, and was unsure as to where it was. He knew that it was somewhere outside of town, but the town was large, and the outside of it was even larger by scale. Even so, he felt that, for avoiding the funeral, he should at least know where his mother's grave was.

Yami turned the handle, and opened the door slightly, looking out onto the night cloaked street. As suspected for the middle of the night, it was empty, desolate of any life for the night, and as he thought, it would stay quiet until the next morning.

Slipping on his shoes, Yami stepped outside of his house, giving one last cautious look up and down the street, before leaving in search of the graveyard.

The streets were eerily quiet as Yami walked down them; however, he felt that he preferred them that way. With absolute silence, Yami could hear anything that would come his way, and would give him a chance to avoid it. The downside, though, was that it amplified his thoughts voices louder, and his thoughts were still lost in the sea of grief from his mother, his future, and everything.

After half an hours walk, he came to a road that left the town, so decided to follow it first. Yami was not sure if it led to the graveyard, the town looked almost unrecognizable to him from his childhood, he just had to walk each road leading out until he came across it.

With a trek up the road, with nothing but pushed out woodlands, Yami got the feeling that the graveyard was not up the road he was following. He gave a sigh, and was about to turn back, but noticed a clearing between two trees. Intrigued, Yami climbed his way towards it and looked around the empty area.

There was nothing particularly interesting to note of the area; a grassy open area, devoid of any tree or flower after a certain radius. A completely plain, and hidden, meadow. Looking around, Yami noticed the trees growing at a slope, giving the impression that the road he had followed previously had been going up a hill, and the trees that grew below blocked out the view of the nearest homes in a green mess.

Watching the peaceful and serene surroundings, Yami lifted his head, noticing the night sky for the first time. It was near pitch black, with small white dots that were stars, and a crescent moon nestled amongst the flurry of stars. A simple, yet captivating view, Yami found. He ended up staring at the sky for a while, letting a gentle breeze brush by him, stroking over any bare skin that was on his arms and face.

"_Yami, no matter what happens, I love you"._

The sound of his mother's voice echoing, not only in his mind, but around him in the surrounding area was enough to make his body quake. Tears sprung to his eyes, and though he fought them back by biting his lip, as soon as he lost grip a shaky gasp came through before he wailed. Tears ran down his cheeks, dripping off his chin and onto his shirt, as he sobbed as loudly as his voice would allow him.

"Mother!" Yami cried as he rubbed his eyes "Mum!"

Yami fell to his knees, sobbing as loud as he could, before his body fell to the ground and he lay in a state of despair. With a stab to his chest and tears running freely down his face, Yami wished that the earth would swallow him whole, take away the pain and his life altogether. He was certain that if that happened, it would be a better solution for everyone involved.

"What's wrong?" A gentle hand touched his hair, and when Yami realised that he was not alone as he first thought, tucked his head into his arms in hope that they would leave him alone. But with his constant snivelling, a clear sign that he was the opposite of happy, he had a sickly feeling that they would not abandon him "Are you hurt?"

Yami said nothing, keeping his wet washed eyes pressed into his arm, in a frail attempt to stop his own tears. He particularly did not want to be comforted at that moment, especially by a stranger.

Yami kept silent for a few moments, the person waiting patiently for an answer, before their hand began to stroke Yami's hair in a calming and soothing way. Something akin to how a mother caressed her child, which only brought more tears to Yami.

"Did you lose your mother?" The person asked.

It was only natural for them to ask, not but a few minutes ago, Yami had been desperately calling to his mother as if she would magically appear. Thinking the idea was stupid just brought about a new batch of tears to soak his arm with.

"Hm?" The person hummed, encouraging Yami to give some sort of response.

When figuring that the silent treatment would not chase the person away, he opened his mouth to try and say something, though was quickly overcome with shaky gasps for air with small hiccups.

"I-I'm…a-alone…" Yami shakily pushed out, pressing his face further into his arm in shame.

"Oh, I see" The person paused briefly, watching Yami try to steady his breath, but to no avail "Well, would you like me to accompany you then?"

The offer rang in Yami's ears. He kept still for a moment, thinking he had misheard or misunderstood, so let the person repeat the question. But the other said nothing, forcing Yami to peak out from between his arms to show his shock. When he parted his arms to let a single eye look out, he met a spectacular view.

A colour of bright violet, as bright as the stars overhead, was staring down at Yami. Though there was no logical way for the eyes to be shining bright, they were the most dominant feature Yami locked onto it, absorbed by the clear and almost mystical quality the eyes had. He was so intrigued by the design and intriguing quality, he almost forgot that the pair of eyes was attached to a person, who was smiling down at him in a friendly manner.

Taken in by the blindingly bright sight, Yami forgot that he was addressing another person, and that there was a question waiting for his answer. With his mind blank on any reason, void of any fear, Yami mumbled out a small and feeble answer.

"Y-Yes…"

The man gave another cheery smile, taking his hand off of Yami to stand up, before holding it out to him. Rather unsure, Yami simply stared at the outstretched hand, as if no one had ever given their hand for him to touch.

"Well, we shouldn't be out here for long, it's late" The man responded "Let's go home".

Though shaky from his crying fit, Yami reached out to take hold of the man's hand, who gave him a hard tug up onto his feet. Once taking balance, Yami looked over the person again, noting that he was somewhat smaller than Yami but still held a very large presence. Whoever this person was, and whatever his reason was to help Yami, there was a small part of Yami that, despite trying to avoid people, he was happy that he had met that person.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Because I just love vague openings.

So, two guesses on who this mysterious person with lovely eyes is. Come on, I'm giving you a chance here, take it.

Review if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

I have a feeling I'm going to regret writing this one. Really do.

But, that's not gonna stop me; curiosity killed the cat. Or tenacity killed the writer, one of those two.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Perhaps Not So Bad<p>

Yami gave a groan as he began to wake up. His head felt numb, as if he had been struck on the back of the head by something heavy. Running a sluggish hand over his face, Yami looked up at the clock sat on his desk, reading the time as quarter past seven. It was too early.

With another groan, Yami buried his head in his pillow, hoping he could drift off to sleep again and wake in another couple of hours. As he attempted to slumber, he tried to recall how he got back to his bed from the previous night. He remembered he decided to try and find the cemetery, but he found himself lost, and distracted by the clear night sky. And that someone had seen him, and his utter embarrassment upon being discovered, but after that it seemed to blur from tiredness. He wished he could remember, but he was not sure what good it would do if he did.

Floating away on the waves of sleep, a sweet scent came over him, making him breathe a soft sigh of contentment at the nostalgia. A small smile came to him, as he gave his pillow a slight nuzzle.

_Mum's cooking smells great_ Yami thought to himself, giving another sigh, enjoying the time. However, after a few moments of thought, his eyes opened again _Mum…?_

Yami shot up in his bed, throwing his covers wide off his body, and jumped out of bed. He had little time to think, as he pulled open his bedroom door, and rushed down the stairs. The smell grew stronger, the typical breakfast his mother used to cook for him, something he thought he would never experience again.

He came to the kitchen doorway, grabbing onto the wood, and swung his body into the kitchen "Mu-!"

At the sound of Yami's voice, the man turned around, letting Yami see the bright violet eyes of confusion stare back at him. At the spot where Yami had expected to see his mother, the man from the previous night stood, stove turned on with food cooking. He wore a cooking apron over himself, one that was reminiscent of his mothers.

Disappointed and feeling somewhat foolish for thinking otherwise, Yami rested his head against the door, before slowly letting his body slide down until he sat on the floor. He was not quite sure what he expected to find. In the haze of sleepiness, he had hoped the past six months had been some poorly constructed nightmare. The sorrow, the pain, the hopeless despair he had felt, he had hoped it had all been in his mind. A trick of his consciousness to say "wake up, you're a big boy now, can't do this forever". The reality came back to hit him, hard and painfully.

"Are you alright?"

Yami lifted his head up to see the man standing in front of him, a concerned gaze looking over Yami's limp and bundled body, with the apron hanging slightly from his small body. Though there was an abundance of words to describe how he felt, Yami voided his mind of any emotion, focusing on the clothing too big to fit on the man.

"That's…my mum's…" Yami explained weakly.

"Oh, sorry" The man apologised as his fingers ended up playing with the edge of the apron "It's just that I couldn't find a spare one, and it was hanging up so…I thought it was used by you, I'm sorry".

Yami gave the apron a heavy gaze. Though he knew he had left it hung up like it was still in use, he wondered how this man, how anyone, could have thought about taking something to use without asking. But as he thought about that, more interesting questions popped up in his mind; such as why was the man in his house to begin with? Did Yami really allow a stranger to stay in his home?

As Yami was overcome with conflicting thoughts, the man reached behind him, untying the apron from his back "I'll put it back if you want. I'm really sorry".

The man then hurried back to the kitchen, slipping the apron on its personal hook, and giving it a small pat down before returning to the food. He resumed to cooking the sweet smelling breakfast Yami had been enticed by before.

Figuring that sitting on the floor for too long would be deemed as odd, Yami managed to pull himself back up to his feet, and watched with interest. The man seemed to be dressed in ordinary clothes, with no defining accent to him; Yami was not even sure what his name was. To let a total stranger in his house, Yami felt like he must have had a lapse of judgement the previous night.

"Ah, you can sit down if you like" Yami gave a startled jump when he realised he was being talked to "Breakfast will be ready in a minute, so please wait".

Without being able to find a way to avoid the situation, Yami pulled out a chair from the table, and sat to wait.

He was stuck. He had never thought about being in this situation, a stranger inside his house, which would require his full attention. Deliverymen were another matter, he knew they would never stick around for too long, or happen to inquire deeply about his personal nature. But someone who was cooking him breakfast, and had stayed the night prior, Yami knew it would lead to all the bad questions he wanted to avoid. He prayed that the least that would happen was that the man would cook breakfast, eat, and then leave without a care. Yami was used to being abandoned, so he would be accustomed to that again.

The man approached him with a plate, and set it down in front of Yami, giving a cheerful smile to Yami's dazed gaze. An ordinary breakfast was set out in front of him. The man returned to the kitchen to bring his own breakfast to the table, and took the seat opposite Yami's, another blissfully unaware smile gracing his lips.

He put his hands together, and bowed slightly "Thanks for the meal!" He said, and begun eating.

Yami copied the motion, albeit slower and cautiously "Th-Thanks for the meal…" He mumbled, and looked down at the food in front of him.

It looked nice, and smelt great too, so he was certain it would taste fine as well. But he could not remember the last time he had to eat in front of someone else, and he certainly did not want to start the habit with the man in front of him. Still, to not eat the meal that had been so graciously cooked for him was rude, even for his standards. If he ate a little, he reassured himself, then it would be ample.

So he took a small bite, trying to keep his eyes away from the man, as he tasted his small morsel. Unsurprisingly, it tasted good.

"Um" The man spoke up, getting Yami to look up slightly "My name's Yugi. I didn't tell you last night so…it's Yugi".

Yami gave a hum, and after playing with his food for a few thoughtful moments, finally replied with "I-I'm…Yami…Aten…"

Yugi gave a happy smile, and after waiting for Yami to take another bite, asked "Yami, is it alright if I stay here?"

Yami felt his stomach tense, and his throat close in, making him near choke on the bite he was chewing on. Once regaining his ability to control his body, Yami swallowed the food he held in his mouth, and gave Yugi a rather shocked expression.

"Wh-What?"

"I can pay you rent if that's the problem" Yugi then pursed his lips in thought "Well…once I find a job that is, I'm unemployed but…I'll do my best so, is it okay to live under your roof?"

_He's…kidding, right?_ Yami thought to himself, but after a quiet pause between the two, Yami felt his spine tense rigid. _He's not joking! He really wants to live here! Why?! We've only just met! What do I do?! What can I say?! I can't just let anyone stay here, right? Will he get offended if I say no? I could use the money but…living with someone else…that'd be awkward. Mum, what do I do?_

Yugi then tilted his head "Um…Yami? Is there…a problem?"

Yami bit back his lip, ducking his head to avoid Yugi's gaze, as a spiral of thoughts whirled around in his head. Yugi kept an inquisitive look, despite being silent, as if he could eat away at Yami's consciousness. It was unbearable to sit in front of the large curious eyes for too long.

Yami got up from his seat, keeping silent, and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Though Yugi called to him, Yami did not respond, and kept going until he was walking up the stairs and back to his room. He needed to find peace, to be able to think freely without the stare gnawing on his body, and to be alone.

As he shut the door to his bedroom behind him, he gave a sigh and sunk to his knees again, burying his head within his hands. If there had been any thought of Yami being a normal person by Yugi, it was most certainly gone by then. Who would think that leaving the dinner table in complete silence was anything but abnormal?

Yami kept sat by his bedroom door for a few moments, expecting to hear Yugi's voice, pleading to know what was going on or to attempt to open the bedroom door. But it was completely silent downstairs. Perhaps Yugi had taken the antisocial behaviour as a negative answer, and already left, in a seemingly quiet fashion. Though Yami had a suspicion that was not the case.

With a sigh, Yami got up from his spot, and moved over to the TV in his room. Once standing in front of it, he knelt down, and looked over his game collection.

_Think…need to think…_Yami pondered to himself for a moment, before he took out a game, and slotted it into the appropriate console.

He had always had the knack for video games, and since he had played them so regularly throughout his life, he would always use them as an excuse to do some hard thinking. So as Yami played through the game he had picked out, pressing buttons in an unrecognisable rhythm, he let his mind wander and ponder over his current predicament.

_Letting someone room…_Yami thought, eyes never peeling away from the screen. _I have enough room for another person…but…it's not really a matter if I can or not, is it? A stranger in my home…what would he think of me? He would hate me, given enough time, and he'd want to move out as soon as possible. So would it be unfair if I were to just…quicken the inevitable? Upright tell him no? Though I want to…he'd probably demand a reason as to why and…I don't think I can give him one. Nor can I lie to him…such a troublesome situation._

As Yami came to the end of the level he was playing, the screen portraying the results of his playing, he gave a sigh and massaged his forehead.

_If only real life flowed like a game does…I could beat it flawlessly, time and time again…_

"Wow! Perfect score!"

Yami jumped at the sudden voice and turned to his side. Sat on his knees, with an expression of excitement and admiration, was Yugi by Yami's side. His eyes were glued to the screen in front of them, reading the numbers and words that were displayed, as if they had been doused in gold.

"H-How did you get in?!" Yami managed to spit out.

Yugi finally turned his gaze to Yami, a perplexed look competing with Yami's alarmed look "Through the door?"

Yami turned around to look at his bedroom door, seeing that it was slightly open, wide enough for someone to slip in unnoticed and sit next to Yami.

_Doesn't he have some decency towards privacy?_ Yami thought.

"I wondered where you went" Yugi explained, before looking to the screen "Hey, is perfecting a level a good thing?"

Yami faced Yugi again, a faint blush coming to his cheeks as he realised Yugi had been watching him play the game in silence, and hid his face once more.

"I…I-I don't know…" Yami mumbled quietly.

"Hm? Well…is it an easy thing to do?"

"Not…really…?" Yami mused, his thumbs rolling lightly over the buttons "You'd…have to be…quite good to do it…I suppose".

"Then, it's a good thing, right?" Yugi pulled a grin, and held his ankles lightly "To be able to do something not everyone can do, that's impressive isn't it? So don't be shy about it!"

_I don't think being good at video games is something to be proud of though…_Yami thought to himself, but then frowned when another important thought came to mind "Yugi…uh…wh-where did you sleep last night?"

"Oh, the spare room".

With a sudden worry flooding over him, Yami set aside the controller to stand up, leaving his room. Yami then looked down the corridor to his mother's room. The door was shut like it normally was, but as Yugi had proven moments ago, it was simple to open and close a door behind him.

Yami marched over to the door, opening it and looking inside the room. It remained the same as before however, unchanged, unused, stilled in the time where it had been used prior. If Yugi had been in the room before, he had done a perfect job to put everything back in its proper order.

"Um" Yami looked over his shoulder to see Yugi standing behind him, pointing to the door next to them, the other spare room "I slept in this room".

"Ah…is that so?" Yami breathed a sigh, shutting the door again "Good…"

"It looked like it was important" Yugi explained, hands behind his back "So, I didn't want to disrupt it. I'll be sure to ask you from now on if there are things you don't want me to touch or places you don't want me to go".

"N-No, that's not…" Yami pursed his lips as he stared down at Yugi. _He's really determined to stay here, isn't he? If I say no…he'll get really upset won't he? Well I…I have the space and…the rent money could be useful so…so maybe it…it won't be too bad…_

"You…y-you can stay…" Yami stammered out.

"Yay!" Yugi cheered, throwing his arms up in the air, and startling Yami in fear he would be brought in for a tight hug "Thank you so much Yami! I promise I'll start paying you as soon as I find a job!"

"S-Sure…"

"Um, also" Yugi brought his hands down, fingers playing and wrapping around each other, like a child would when they were shy "I was wondering…what's the thing downstairs in the living room?"

"Uh…t-thing?" Yami repeated.

"The table, I've never seen one like that before".

Yami tilted his head slightly "The…kotatsu?"

"A kotatsu?" Yugi gave a thoughtful hum, before turning on his heels, and jogging back downstairs.

Curious about what Yugi was going to do, Yami followed him downstairs at a slower pace, finding him in the living room as he suspected. Yugi was knelt down on one of the cushions, hands on the table, and caressing it like it was an ancient artefact.

"A kotatsu…" Yugi repeated, before smiling brightly "I've learnt something new!"

Yami watched Yugi's innocent joyfulness for a few moments, before moving closer, and sitting on his own cushion. Yugi watched with childlike interest as Yami moved the covers over his legs, reaching under to turn the heater on, before sitting upright again.

"It takes a moment for the heater to warm up" Yami noted.

"Heater?" Yugi then lifted up the thick blanket, staring underneath the table "Ah! So there is!"

"You'll let the hot air out…"

"Sorry!" Yugi dropped the blanket fast, before scooting further in and tucking it around, making sure there was no gap in the blanket. Content with the tight grip around his legs, Yugi gave Yami another smile "Like this?"

"Uh…yeah. Are you…sure you've never seen a kotatsu before?" It seemed like a redundant question to ask. After all, a kotatsu was a sure sign that winter was coming; it was a staple in many living homes. But the way Yugi acted, as if the idea was completely new and foreign to him, made Yami think otherwise.

"Is it normal to have one?" Yugi asked.

"Uh…I…I don't know…" Yami answered, and turned his head away. He started to feel embarrassed again. For all he knew, kotatsu may have been out of style by then, and he was stuck behind the new trends in the world. He did not have the right to judge what was deemed normal, considering his behaviour and living adjustments.

"May I?" Yugi asked, reaching over to the bowl of Satsuma's and taking one.

"S-Sure…"

Yugi happily peeled the Satsuma, and as he did so, gave a small shiver "It's starting to warm up!"

"Mm" Yami hummed, feeling the warmth of the heater gracing his legs.

For most of the day, the pair took advantage of the warm space under the table, not moving from their spots and wasting the day in laziness. Though Yugi had tried to strike up several conversations with Yami, seeing how Yami was reluctant to converse properly with him, Yugi did not try to initiate any long or deep topic with Yami. They kept to themselves mostly, with the TV on to provide background noise and some sort of entertainment.

After a while of absolute silence from Yugi, Yami, who had rested his head in his hands, chanced a glance at the other. Yugi had ended up lying on the table, arms crossed over to use as a rest, and facing the direction of the screen. However, as the silence had suggested, Yugi had fallen asleep in his uncomfortable position.

Yami watched him for a few moments, before giving a sigh, and turned to focus on the TV again.

_I'll have to tell him not to sleep under it regularly _Yami thought to himself, idly tapping his fingers against his cheeks. _This…is a really strange situation I'm in. I never thought that…a stranger would be asleep on my table, I still don't, so…did I make a mistake?_

Yugi gave an odd grumble in his sleep, and after nuzzling his face into the crook of his arm, fell peaceful again. Yami felt his head slump slightly in his hands.

_Will it really be okay mum? I have…a bad feeling about this…_

******************************End of chapter 2*******************************

Kotatsu seem pretty cool…I want one…

But yes! Pretty eyes was Yugi all along! Hahahaha! Bet you didn't know that! Eh…maybe you did…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
